


The Benefits of Raiding A Gentleman's Underwear Drawer

by gardenofmaris



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Bottom Eggsy, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub Undertones, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panty Kink, Spanking, Sub Eggsy, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardenofmaris/pseuds/gardenofmaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Eggsy, my dear boy, what in the world do you think you are doing?”<br/>Eggsy's head snapped up at Harry's voice, face flushing at having been caught. “'arry, what are you doin' 'ere?”<br/>Harry arched an eyebrow. “This is my house. More specifically, this is my bedroom. Most specifically, that is my underwear dresser.”</p><p>In which Eggsy finds something quite interesting in Harry's underwear drawer, and it leads to some wonderful things</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Raiding A Gentleman's Underwear Drawer

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the kinkiest thing I've every written. I've never wanted to write anything like this because I was too embarrassed, but you know what, fuck it. I enjoyed writing this fic, and I hope you enjoy reading it.

“Eggsy, my dear boy, what in the world do you think you are doing?”

Eggsy's head snapped up at Harry's voice, face flushing at having been caught. “'arry, what are you doin' 'ere?”

Harry arched an eyebrow. “This is my house. More specifically, this is my bedroom. Most specifically, that is my underwear dresser.”

“I swear to God this isn't wha' it looks like 'arry. I, um… I… well...”

Harry's body straightened even more than usual and he crossed his arms, making sure to look as intimidating as possible. “Really now? Because I can assure you, Eggsy, rooting through a man's underwear drawer, even a man with whom you quite often engage in congress with, is quite ungentlemanly. As a Kingsman, I would expect you to have more class.”

“Class, Haz? There is li'erally a pair of lacy knickers in here tha' I'm pre'y sure don' cover anythin' really. I'm almos' completely certain tha' this” he said, pulling out a black lace thong and waving it around, “isn't wha' a gentleman keeps lyin' around.”

Sighing and shaking his head, Harry's mouth stretched into a fond smile. “I see you've found my gift for you. I must admit, I was going to wait until your birthday to give them to you, but alas the surprise has been ruined.” He pursed his lips and let out a loud breath through his nose. “I suppose I will have to find something else to get you.”

Eggsy's jaw dropped and he looked between Harry and the thong before blushing deeply and putting them back into the drawer before closing it. “I am so sorry 'arry. I was just layin' in bed waiting for you an' I noticed it sticking out a little bit from the drawer an' I got curious.”

Cursing, Harry pinched his nose. “Fuck. I figured I had hidden them well enough, but I must have dislodged them this morning and not noticed.” He rubbed his face, disappointed that his plan for Eggsy's birthday was ruined, before snapping back to attention. “The point remains, however. You deliberately went through my things when I had not given you permission. You know that this is your home too, but if I keep some areas of the house private, that is because you know how I like to surprise you, and there are only so many places I can hide your presents. Yet you went and intruded, and now the plans I have so painstakingly gone through are ruined.”

Eggsy looked down at his shoes and fiddled with the edge of his jacket, feet shifting in shame. “I'm sorry 'arry. It won' 'appen again I promise.”

“You are most right, my dear boy. Because you did something to misbehave, and you are well aware of what you get when you misbehave, aren't you, my dear?”

Eggsy's head snapped up and Harry felt a predatory sense of satisfaction as he saw the younger man's pupils dilate and his breath hitch as his entire body shifted into something submissive and pliant. Eggsy slowly approached Harry, watching him the whole time to make sure that what he was doing was okay.

“Can I 'ave a kiss before you hafta punish me, sir? Please?”

“Well when you ask so prettily, dear boy, then who am I to deny you, my love?”

He clutched Eggsy's chin tightly and brought him in for a bruising kiss that soon shifted to something softer. His heart beat faster as Eggsy whimpered into his mouth, lips parting easily in a breathy sigh that sent shivers down Harry's spine. Eggsy practically melted into Harry, so to prevent him from falling to the ground, Harry wrapped his free arm around Eggsy's waist and pulled their bodies tight against each other.

Tutting softly, Harry pulled away from Eggsy when Eggsy began trying to undress Harry and distract him. “You filthy little slag,” he whispered reverently. “Don't think you'll get off that easily. You still need to be taught a lesson.” He leaned in next to Eggsy's ear and bit the lobe harshly before licking the shell to soothe the pain. “In fact, I think you just added yourself five extra swats.”

Eggsy shivered in Harry's arms and the broken noise he made was absolute music to Harry's ear. “Gonna spank me, 'arry? Fuck yeah.”

“Really now, Eggsy, it's almost as if you want five more swats. You know what you are supposed to call me when I am punishing you. I taught you well and I'll not have you acting otherwise.”

He heard and felt Eggsy swallow hard before his lovely little minx shook his head. “I'm sorry sir. It won' 'appen again.”

“Good boy.” Harry reached down and grabbed Eggsy's ass, kneading those lovely pert cheeks, before reaching around front and unbuckling Eggsy's belt. “Now be even better and undress yourself. Once you're fully unclothed, you will come lay over my lap like the little slut you are.”

Eggsy whimpered and leaned in for another kiss, which Harry obliged, although only chastely and quickly, before extricating himself from his tempting little tart and going to sit on the bed to watch Eggsy.

Harry marveled at what a lovely, wonderful, overwhelmingly sexy man was doing in his bed, letting him dirty him up all over both of their flats. He definitely wasn't complaining, though, especially as Eggsy kept constant eye contact while smoothly shrugging off his jacket and laying it over the back of the arm chair that had seen more than its fair share of action. To anyone else, Eggsy would have looked completely and utterly in charge with his suave exterior as he bared himself to Harry, but Harry knew much better. He could see the slight little tremors in Eggsy's hands and fingers as they deftly unbuttoned his undershirt. There would have been a time in which he would have assumed that those tremors were simply an indicator of not wanting to do this, but he knew his little egg, and he knew that those little shakes meant that his sweet slutty Eggsy was fighting the urge to just rip his clothes off and launch himself at Harry. Yes, his good boy was practically gagging to be trussed up and roughed up, spanked until he wouldn't be able to sit properly for days, all the while begging sir for more.

It was at that moment that he realized that his musings had made him miss Eggsy stripping off his trousers, leaving him only in his pants. He lamented having not seen that glorious sight, but as Eggsy hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his pants and unceremoniously shoved them down, a spectacular idea occurred to him.

“Stop.” The word had Eggsy screeching to a halt, confused to no end. Harry knew that it was because he believed he had done something wrong, so he decided to alleviate those feelings and reveal just what he was thinking.

“You know, Eggsy, since you are so fond of ruining surprises, I'll add that little aspect to your punishment here.” He motioned towards his dresser. “Put on the underwear I purchased for you and then come over here.”

Eggsy almost bolted to the specific drawer he'd put the thong back into, before stopping to take a deep breath and slowing himself down. The moment Eggsy began sliding the almost negligible fabric up his legs, Harry knew he had made the perfect choice.

Seeing as the thong hadn't been made for men, Eggsy's entire cock didn't fit into the tiny litle triangle covering the front of his crotch. Rather, the head and a little bit of the shat poked out, and Harry licked his lips, wanting to know what the texture difference of Eggsy's cock covered or uncovered by the fabric would feel like in his mouth. He pushed those ideas to the side, however, and motioned for Eggsy to come lay across his lap.

Eggsy's little saunter across the room to him was filled with lazy desire, and Harry could feel his cock twitch at the sight. His boy looked so good in that pair of underwear that Harry instinctively knew that he was most definitely going to buy more for him. Soon enough, he speculated, they would have to clear out and entire drawer for that purpose.

As Eggsy spread himself across Harry's lap, Harry instinctively placed a hand on the small of his back, rubbing his thumb along the little divot there. He could feel Eggsy shiver once and then melt into his lap and he smiled. It was so relieving to know that even now, when Eggsy knew that Harry was going to inflict pain at any moment, he was so utterly relaxed and confident in Harry. Harry knew that Eggsy believed in him, believed that he wouldn't be pushed too far, and, most importantly, believed that if for whatever reason things did go too far, that one simple word would bring it all to a halt. In that moment, all Harry really wanted to do was pull Eggsy up and kiss him deeply, give him all the love he felt, but he also knew that Eggsy was truly looking forward to this, and how could he deny his boy anything.

“You've been such a good boy, Eggsy darling,” he purred, moving his hand down to rub and knead Eggsy's ass, fingers occasionally dipping into the crevice in between to tease him for just a split second. “I want you to count out each blow, my sweet, and then thank me for it. Can you do that for me?”

Eggsy nodded fervently, vocally adding a “Yes, sir,” and Harry smiled again, beyond pleased.

In the split second following, his hand raised and, before Eggsy could tense or even realize what was coming, it came down with a resounding 'smack' sound that permeated the room.

“Ah fuck!” Eggsy spit out, caught completely off guard.

“Language, dear boy. And what do you say?”

“One. Thank you, sir.”

“Very good, Eggsy. You're going to take this very well aren't you? Only fourteen to go.”

Eggsy shivered in anticipation and the second blow came down.

“Two. Thank you, sir.”

_Smack!_

“Ah! Th-three! Thank you, sir.”

By five, Harry could feel Eggsy grasping onto his thighs. By eight, almost every word he said was broken by moans and whimpers. By eleven, Eggsy was practically rutting into Harry's thighs, ass a bright red as he did his best to keep counting and thanking Harry. At this point, Harry was beyond proud of Eggsy. He had purposely made the spanking a decent amount harder than usual, given the fact that Eggsy had recently asked for a little bit of a rougher treatment, citing that “I ain't made of glass or anyfin' like tha', 'arry. I can take more than you gi' me.” It was beyond arousing how well his Eggsy was taking it, how beautifully he was responding to a firmer touch. He wished he had done this sooner.

At fourteen, Eggsy was nonstop whimpering, hips rolling into the expensive fabric of Harry's trousers, most likely creating a fairly large wet spot, if the sensations on his legs were of any indication.

“Mm, f-fourteen. 'ank you, ngh, sir.”

Harry placed his other hand on Eggsy's hips, a silent reprimand which Eggsy quickly took note of as he stopped grinding against Harry's thigh. Harry could tell just how much effort it took just by the amount of shaking that transferred itself into the rest of his body as he stilled his hips. “You've done so well, my beautiful little egg. Think you can take the last one?”

“Please, sir, ah-I can take one more.”

“You've been such a good boy, my dear Eggsy. I think I may let you come after this.”

The final smack sound resounded through the room and Eggsy, moaned loudly, head long since bowed, tears running down his face as he dug his fingers hard into Harry's leg and did his best not to keep humping his thigh. He'd been so close, so very close to coming from that friction alone, and his cock felt like it was going to explode. He couldn't handle it, and the idea of coming now that his spanking was over was nirvana.

Harry cocked his head to the side and rubbed Eggsy's flaming red ass. “I'm not sure you want to come, Eggsy. You sure aren't acting like it.”

Eggsy's head shot up and he twisted to look Harry in the eyes, trembling even more at the thought that today might be a day where he wouldn't be allowed to come. “No, sir, please, I wan' to come. I wan' i' so badly. Why can' I come, sir?”

Harry maneuvered Eggsy up so that he was sitting in Harry's lap, facing him and held him close as his protege fell forward into his chest, babbling questions about why he wasn't allowed to come. He rubbed Eggsy's back, keeping one hand firm on his hip to remind him not to move them. “You forgot my order and didn't count your last stroke, Eggsy. You know how I am when you forget your orders.”

“Fi-fifteen! Thank you, sir,” Eggsy sobbed into his ear, hands scrabbling at Harry's back. “Please, sir, I'll never forge' again I promise.”

“Are you very sure, Eggsy?”

“As sure as I've ever been, sir. Please, sir, please le' me come. I need i'.”

“And if you ever forget my order again, you'll take your punishment?”

“Ye' sir, I'll take i' an' never complain. Just please.”

Harry felt a couple of tears hit his neck and roll down before being absorbed by the fabric and decided to let Eggsy off of the hook just this once. Letting his second hand fall down to grab Eggsy firmly by the hips, he rolled them over quickly, Eggsy lying flat on his back on the bed, Harry on top, before Harry slithered down Eggsy's body and, without preamble of any sort, wrapped his lips around the head of Eggsy's cock and sucked hard.

With a hoarse shout, Eggsy's back arched and his entire body broke out into spasms as he came hard into Harry's mouth. Harry swallowed a decent portion of it and licked the head clean, before going back up to lay on top of Eggsy and pulling him in for a deep kiss. As Eggsy's mouth opened, the remainder of his come mixed between the two of them, and he could feel and hear Eggsy's moan of pleasure at the surprise of tasting himself.

As soon as they pulled away from each other, Eggsy slumped into the bed, panting hard and licking his lips to catch the last few bits of taste before snorting in amusement.

“May I inquire as to what is so funny?” Harry asked mildly, moving Eggsy into a more comfortable position and laying down next to him.

“I was cer'ain we were goin' to absolu'ely _ruin_ this pair o' underwear the firs' time I wore 'em. They seemed to have go'en through jus' fine though.”

Harry rolled his eyes and snickered. “You forget that we are still far from done, my lovely.”

“Mmm, tha's righ'. You still hafta fuck me.”

“That I do, Eggsy.” He leaned in to kiss Eggsy's jaw and suck a mark into his neck.

“Jus' gimme' a mo', ol' man, an' I'll rock your world.” Eggsy tilted his head to nuzzle the first part of Harry's skin that he could find.

“Of that, I have no doubt.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it all the way here to the end, congratulations!! I'm a sinner, you're a sinner, we're all sinners, and I'll save you a seat in hell. <3


End file.
